Bedding or bedclothes refers to the customary coverings for a bed, such as sheets and blankets. A sheet is large piece of cloth used to cover a mattress. This sheet is often referred to as a “bottom sheet,” and it is this sheet that one typically lies on. In many areas of the world, a second flat bed sheet is laid on top of the sheet covering the mattress. This is known as the “top sheet.” One sleeps between the bottom sheet and the top sheet. A comforter, quilt, duvet and other like blanket is then placed on top of the top sheet for warmth. The problem with conventional blankets is that then when two people are sharing the same bed one person may get hot during the night and not require the blanket, while the other person may tend to get cold and wish to use the blanket throughout the night. In the occasions when this occurs, it is often a struggle for the person who is hot to rid or partially rid himself of the blanket without disturbing the entire blanket and possibly disturbing or waking the other person.